(a) Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and/or a method for controlling the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of electronic devices using a flexible display panel are developed. Electronic devices may include a display panel having respective lateral sides that are curved as well as one lateral side that is curved are released. The curved display panel may display information in a curved region, and may reduce (or, alternatively, minimize) a bezel region.
Together with an increase of interest on the healthcare field, functions for sensing biometrics and monitoring the same are added to electronic devices such as smartphones or wearable devices such as smart bands or smart watches.
Particularly, regarding the biometrics, heartbeat and/or a saturation of peripheral oxygen (SpO2) in the blood may be measured through a non-invasive optical measuring method, and a measurement module for measuring the same may be down-sized and may be mounted on various products.
The measurement module for measuring the heartbeat and the saturation of peripheral oxygen (SpO2) in the blood may be a discrete module in the electronic device, so a space for disposing other components in the electronic device may be limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.